wagnariafandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 4
Souma, An Overly Refreshing Guy is the 4th episode of the Working!! anime. It's first aired on April 25, 2010. Synopsis This episode starts off showing Yachiyo walking to work. As she takes out her key to get into the restaurant, she sees something moving in the bushes. When she takes a closer look, she sees that it is actually a woman passed out beside the restaurant. Yachiyo is startled and takes the woman inside to watch over her. A few hours later, Takanashi comes in for his shift and sees everyone huddled around something. He asked what was going on and Yachiyo explained that a woman was passed out in the bushes beside the restaurant. Satou then adds that the woman was probably drunk, which is why she passed out. Takanashi froze after hearing the word "drunk," and slowly walked over to the woman, recognizing her instantly as Kozue Takanashi, his elder sister. When Kozue woke up and saw Takanashi, she squealed and clung onto him, saying that she missed him before blabbering on about how her boyfriend dumped her again. Takanashi, not wanting to feel embarrassed because of his sister, told everyone that she was just a woman who lived in his neighborhood who had a bad drinking problem. He quickly dismissed them and turned back to Kozue, telling her to go home. Inami then enters and hears Takanashi calling the woman his sister. When Kozue confirms this, Takanashi tries to cover her mouth, only to be grabbed and flipped over by his sister. Kozue explains that she teaches a class for women to defend against men, and that Inami could join if she wanted. When Inami declines, Takanashi yells at his sister again to go home. Kozue then whines and says that he used to be so cute, taking out a picture as she says this. Takanashi goes into a panic and tries to reach for the picture, but Kozue purposely throws it towards Inami. Inami picks it up and sees that the picture is of a cute little "girl." Kozue then tells Inami that the girl in the picture is actually Takanashi when he was little. Since they were poor, and Takanashi had three older sisters, all of his clothes were hand-me-downs, thus, forcing him to dress like a girl throughout his childhood. Takanashi quickly made Inami promise to not tell anyone about his childhood secret, and she agreed. Later that day, after Takanashi calmed down, he starts to wonder what kind of person Souma is. Just then, Souma walks by and says that he got scolded by Satou again because he works too slow. He then remarks on how Taneshima has grown taller. Taneshima becomes excited at this remark, but freezes when Souma says that maybe if she grew taller then she wouldn't have to wear elevator shoes anymore, but before he could finish this sentence, Taneshima told him that she would do his work for him if he just stopped talking. At this point, Takanashi finds out that Souma uses people's secrets to do his work for him, so now he is nervous around him. Yachiyo then enters and scolds Souma for making others do his work for him. To stop her, Souma tells her to "not leave the bodies of the people she ambushes in the park." Thus, revealing Yachiyo's secret. To stop him from revealing more, Yachiyo says that she'll restock the food for him in order for him to stop talking. Souma then reveals that he knows that the drunken woman was Takanashi's sister, and he knows about his childhood secret of dressing up as a girl because he dug the picture Takanashi threw away, out of the trash. Souma then goes on to tell him that he knows that Takanashi has four sisters, each a lawyer, a novelist, a drunk, and one that is in elementary school. Souma then tells Takanashi that he won't tell anyone, just as long as Takanashi does what he says when he's in a pinch. To escape, Takanashi said he would wash the dishes for him before quickly running away. Later, Takanash is seen watching Yachiyo and Satou, feeling bad that Satou has to listen to Yachiyo gush over Kyouko. Souma then appears and says he feels bad about it too and wants to do something about it. When Yachiyo comes out of the kitchen, Souma tells her that she should focus not only on Kyouko, but on other people too, "like Satou...and Satou...and Satou..." Yachiyo thinks that something is wrong with Satou and starts to think about him, only to come to the incorrect conclusion that Satou is in love with Kyouko. When she confronts him about it, she takes out her katana and threatens him if he persues Kyouko. Satou sighs and calls her an idiot, which tells Yachiyo that Satou has no feelings for Kyouko. Yachiyo apologizes and lets Satou end his shift. The next half of the episode shows a daily life at the Takanashi house. It first introduces Kozue Takanashi, the drunk, third-oldest, daughter. She whined and complained about how her head hurt because of the hangover, but she easily cured this by drinking more sake. The next sister introduced is Izumi Takanashi, the gothic, second-oldest, daughter. Izumi is a failed writer who writes romance novels in her dark room. She says that writing is her life, but since she cannot use a computer, she writes everything on paper, which is why her room is always filled with wads of paper. She stays in her room for days and doesn't come out, she even claims that bathing takes too much energy. The next daughter is then introduced as Kazue Takanashi, the lawyer, and eldest, of the daughters. She is very serious about the law and uses "lawyer speak" constantly. When she feels that Takanashi is trying to "go against her rights," she throws her heavy law book at him. Before she could hit him again, the youngest daughter, Nazuna Takanashi, enters and tells Kazue that her phone is ringing. Nazuna is the youngest of the siblings and is only in elementary school, however, she is only an inch shorter than her brother, thus, making her a very tall elementary school student. Although she is tall, she is in denial about being tall, and instead thinks her brother is "small." Unlike all of the other girls, Nazuna (other than her height) is fairly normal. She helps out whenever she can and helps her brother cook and set the table. The episode ends with Valentine's Day and everyone giving each other chocolate. Trivia *This is one of the first episodes where Inami's love for Takanashi is shown since she gives him chocolate on Valentine's Day, then punches him out of embarrassment. *This is the first episode that explains Takanashi's family situation. He lives with his four sisters because their mother is always away from home (probably for work), and their dad died. *This is the first episode that Souma has had contact with Inami. *This episode revealed Inami's secret that she has a crush on Takanashi. New Characters Kozue Takanashi Izumi Takanashi Kazue Takanashi Nazuna Takanashi Unanswered Questions Question #1) What happened to Takanashi's parents? Why does he only live with his sisters? Answer: Nazuna revealed in this episode that their father died when she was young, and Takanashi said that their mother is always away from home (probably for work). Question #2) What are everyone's secrets that Souma knows? Answer: Taneshima wears elevator shoes. Takanashi dressed up as a girl when he was younger. Yachiyo attacks (possibly kills) people and hides their bodies in the park if they come on to Kyouko. Satou is in love with Yachiyo. However, Kyouko does not have a secret that Souma knows because they barely have contact with each other. Question #3) What does Souma mean when he said "hide the bodies in the park" when talking to Yachiyo? Does she murder people? Answer: Considering that this is a PG show, it's highly unlikely that Yachiyo murders anyone. She probably just attacks them and knocks them out, hiding their bodies in the park. However, it's always a possibility that she does murder people. Question #4) How did Souma know about all of Takanashi's sisters and their professions? Answer: He most likely talked to Kozue about it and she told him. However, Souma had tricky ways. In episode 11, Souma brought in some pictures of back when it was only Kyouko, Yachiyo, and Satou working at Wagnaria. However, this was strange because Souma didn't even work at the restaurant when these photos were taken. Category:Episodes